Once more with feeling :: Noch einmal mit Gefühl
by Anonyma
Summary: DISCONTINUED Crossover: Merkwürdige Dinge geschehen in Tokyo. Plötzlich fangen alle an sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu singen. Was ist passiert? Und was wird noch passieren? Lest und findet's raus! WARNUNG: Teilweise extrem OOC!
1. Prolog

**AN:** Da ist es nun endlich: Das erste Kapitel meines Crossovers ist gepostet... sozusagen... Um genau zu sein ist es nur ein Prolog.

Das war schon komisch gewesen. Eigentlich hatte ich die Story von vorne bis hinten geplant, jedes Lied bekam ein eigenes Kapitel, die Pairings waren aufgestellt, die Songs zugewiesen... und dann schoss mir durch den Kopf: 'Sekunde mal... wann bitte haben sich Sano und Megumi eigentlich entschieden zu heiraten? Warum zum Henker sind Aoshi und Misao eigentlich in Tokyo? Und wann sind die überhaupt angekommen? Hä?

Deshalb habe ich zuerst einen Prolog geschrieben. Wenn dieser Prolog platt wirkt und einfach nur blöd ist, bitte ich hiermit um Entschuldigung. Ich hatte nie einen geplant und deshalb musste ich mir alles aus der Nase ziehen... Aber keine Sorge! Ab jetzt kann es nur noch besser werden

:3

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **FAN**fiction... Ich glaub ihr wisst was ich damit andeuten will...

**

* * *

**

Once more with Feeling : RK Style

* * *

:-:- PROLOG -:-:

* * *

Es war ein warmer, sonniger, fröhlicher Morgen in Tokyo. Die Vögel sangen, die Bienen summten und die Straßen brummten nur so vor Leuten, die ihre täglichen Geschäfte erledigten und/oder das wunderbare Wetter genossen. In den weniger überrannten Teilen Tokyos waren die Straßen fast leer, da die meisten Menschen in die Stadt gegangen waren um zu shoppen und Freunde zu treffen, oder die Schreine und ihre wunderschönen Gärten besuchten. 

Die Straße vor dem Kamiya-Dojo war so gut wie leer. Eine einsame Katze lag im kühlenden Schatten des Eingangstors und gähnte weit.

Alles war still und friedlich.

Bis...

"IHR WERDET WAS!"

Die Katze sprang überrascht auf und flitzte verängstigt die Straße hinunter.

Im Inneren des Dojo saß die Kenshin-gumi im Wohnzimmer an einem Tisch, eine Tasse Tee vor jedem von ihnen, und sämtliche Shoji geöffnet, um auch wirklich jede kühle Brise einzulassen die ab und zu mal vorbei wehte. Alles sah nach einem ganz normalen Treffen der Kenshin-gumi aus, abgesehen davon, dass alle Sano anstarrten, als ob er jetzt endlich vollends den Verstand verloren hätte.

Naja... alle ausser Kenshin, der auf seinen jetzt mit Tee getränkten Gi starrte...

"Yahiko, das war aber nicht sehr nett, de gozaru yo.", sagte er. Yahiko, der seinen Tee auf Kenshin geprustet hatte, wurde ein wenig rot.

"Uh... ah... Su-sumanu, Kenshin.", murmelte er.

"Ich glaube, das habe ich euch eben grad gesagt, Jou-chan.", beantwortete Sano Kaorus Aufruf.

"Nun... Ich glaube ich hab dich wohl nicht richtig verstanden. Hast du grade gesagt, dass du und-"

"-ich heiraten werden?", unterbach Megumi aalglatte Stimme. Sie grinste und schob einen Arm um Sanos Hüfte. "Garantiert."

Sano grinste dümmlich und legte seinen Arm um Megumis Schulter. Dann hob er seine freie Hand und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Aber fragt mich jetzt bloß nicht, wie das passiert ist... das zu erklären würde zu lange dauern."

"Wow…", murmelte Yahiko, "Wer hätte je gedacht dass der Gockelkopf und die Füchsin tatsächlich einander heiraten _wollen_ würden... Seid ihr euch da wirklich sicher?"

"Oi!"

Der Gockelkopf und die Füchsin… Wie sind die beiden überhaupt zusammen gekommen? Keiner der Kenshin-gumi wusste das, aber sie würden sich auch niemals über diese Tatsache beschweren. Innerlich hofften sie alle, dass die endlosen Kämpfe zwischen Sano und Megumi jetzt endlich enden würden, sobald sie verheiratet sind. Nicht, dass sie das wirklich erwarteten, aber welcher Schaden konnte Hoffen schon sein...?

Kenshin lächelte während er Sano und Yahiko beim Kämpfen zusah. Um ehrlich zu sein, er hatte so etwas ähnliches schon erwartet. Die letzten Wochen über hatte er Sano aufmerksam beobachtet, zuerst hatte er sich nämlich Sorgen gemacht, dass er krank wäre, oder so, da er mit der Ärztin nicht mehr so viel streiten wollte wie vorher. Aber schon bald wurde klar, dass der Ex-Straßenkämpfer nur ein wenig nervös in Megumis Gegenwart war. Und Megumi versuchte, ebenso wie Sano, nicht mehr wegen allem einen Kampf loszutreten... Kenshin hatte die beiden sogar einmal dabei erwischt, dass sie vollkommen normal miteinander sprachen – Ich meine, keine Beleidigungen, kein Kampf und so... Das war wirklich unüblich.

Deshalb überraschte es Kenshin nicht wirklich.

Kaoru war total gelähmt. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Sano und Megumi tatsächlich für länger als ein paar Minuten beieinander sein konnten, ohne einen Kampf zu beginnen... Aber jetzt wollten sie tatsächlich heiraten? Das konnten die doch nicht ernst meinen!

Und, trotz der Verwirrung die sie im Augenblick verspürte, war sie auch ein wenig neidisch auf Megumi. Sie hatte es wenigstens geschafft, dass der Mann der sie liebte um ihre Hand angehalten hatte... Kaoru dagegen...

Sie schielte zu Kenshin hinüber. Er würde niemals so etwas wie 'Ich liebe dich' sagen, oder sogar 'Heirate mich'... Verdammt! Manchmal konnter er so schrecklich _unsensibel_ sein... immer... Arrgh!

"AAAAH! HILLLLFE--!", rang entfernt Yahikos Stimme durch ihre Gedanken.

Da. Er hatte es schon wieder getan. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, Sano soweit zu kriegen, dass er versuchte ihn zu erwürgen... Blöder Bengel.

"Hey Sano! Hör auf damit! Wenn du so weiter machst wirst du ihn noch umbringen…", sagte sie.

"Oooh", sagte Sano mit einer falschen, unschuldigen Stimme, "Wiiiirklich?"

Megumi zog ihm eins über.

* * *

Irgendwann hatten sie es dann doch noch geschafft, Sanos Hände von Yahikos Kehle zu zerren… Das war ziehmlich anstrengend gewesen, aber zumindest war Yahiko jetzt ein wenig gemässigter wenn es darum ging den Gockelkopf mit seiner und Megumis zukünftiger Ehe aufzuziehen… 

Megumi und Kaoru waren mittlerweile ins Stadtinnere gegangen um neue Kleider für Megumi und ihren Hochzeitstag zu kaufen, Sano saß auf der Veranda und kaute auf seiner Liebling-Fischgräte, Yahiko trainierte im Hof und Kenshin erledigte seine liebste Hausarbeit: Wäsche waschen.

Es entspannte ihn immer die Wäsche zu waschen, es war ein einfache Aufgabe, man musste nicht viel darüber nachdenken und man hatte immer viel Zeit um über andere Dinge nachzudenken... wie zum Beispiel... Sanos und Megumis Hochzeit. Oder – um genauer zu sein – Kaoru-donos Reaktion darauf. Ihre erste Reaktion war ein überraschter Aufruf gewesen, aber Kenshin hatte den Blick gesehen, den sie hinterher trug. Sie hatte wirklich... neidisch ausgesehen? Und später hatte sie ihm die merkwürdigen Blicke zugeworfen. Kenshin seufzte.

Er wusste genau wie sie sich fühlte. Seit der Sache mit Enishi waren sie sich stetig näher gekommen. Aber trotzdem, obwohl er endlich wusste, wie er für die Verbrechen sühnen konnte, die er als Hitokiri begangen hatte, schien er immer noch nicht in der Lage zu sein, ihr seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Es war nicht so, dass er fürchtete von ihr abgewiesen zu werden – er wusste das würde er nicht – aber er schämte sich immer noch so sehr für alles, was er vor so vielen Jahren getan hatte...

Er wusste dass er sie von ganzem Herzen liebte. Und er wusste dass sie ihn ebenso liebte.

Aber das machte es nur noch härter für ihn... Was er am meisten fürchtete war, dass sie – trotz der Liebe für ihn – sich von ihm abwenden würde, weil sie Angst hatte. Die Angst die sie mit Sicherheit haben würde, sollte er ihr jemals alles über seine Vergangenheit erzählen.

Oh, wie er sich danach sehnte mit ihr zu reden... all seine dummen Ängste loszulassen und sich in ihre Umarmung fallen zu lassen, zu wissen, dass sie ihn niemals wieder loslassen würde, egal was er tat oder je getan hatte...

Aber das konnte er nicht...

* * *

Spät am Nachmittag hob Yahiko eine Hand, um sich den Schweiß abzuwischen, der sein Gesicht hinunterlief. Er atmete sehr schwer. 

Jetzt war er nahezu allein im Dojo, da Sano losgezogen war um seine Spielerkumpane zu treffen und Kenshin immernoch im hinteren Teil des Dojo war um die Wäsche aufzuhängen.

_'Das sollte für's erste reichen.'_, dachte er. Also machte sich Yahiko auf den Weg in die Küche um sich ein kühles Getränk zu gönnen, als plötzlich das Tor aufging.

_'Huh? Sind Busu und die Füchsin schon zurück?'_

"Hallooooo! Ist irgendwer zuhause?", rang eine weibliche Stimme quer durch den Dojo.

Yahikos Kopf schoss in die Höhe. Er kannte diese Stimme...

"Halloooo!"

Plötzlich umrundete ein Mädchen die Ecke zu wo er stand. Sie war einen Kopf größer als er und ein langer geflochtener Zopf schwang hinter ihrem Rücken.

"Ah! Da bist du ja, Yahiko-chan!", sagte sie.

"Hallöchen, Wieselmädchen.", grüßte er zurück, "Was zum Henker suchst du hier?"

"Ich? Ich wollte nur Kaoru-chan und Himura besuchen.", grinste sie, "Hätte ich _dich_ vorher lieber um Erlaubnis fragen sollen?"

"Nein, aber du hättest mich zumindest warnen können."

"Na-NANI?"

"Oh, halt einfach die Klappe! Ausserdem ist Kaoru grade nicht hier."

"Huh? Wo ist sie denn?" Misao sah sich um.

"Sie und Megumi sind in die Stadt gegangen um ein paar Klamotten für die Füchsin zu kaufen."

Oh neeein, ich wollte sie unbedingt wiedersehen...", jammerte Misao, "Aber jetzt ist sie nicht einmal hier..."

"Hey, ganz ruhig.", unterbrach sie Yahiko, "Es ist ja nicht so als ob sie für immer weg ist. Sie sind zum Abendessen wieder da."

"Ich weiss, ich weiss." Misao winkte ab. "Aber sieh doch mal wen ich mitgebracht habe!"

Damit verschwand sie um die Ecke, nur um nach ein paar Sekunden wiederzukommen und Aoshi mitzuschleifen. Welch Überraschung...

"Hi, Aoshi. Was hat sie dir diesmal angetan um dich hierher zu kriegen?", fragte Yahiko.

"Frag bloß nicht...", kam die simple Antwort.

"HEY!", protestierte Misao.

"Oro?"

Wie auf Kommando drehten sich alle drei um um Kenshin zu sehen, der auf sie zu kam.

"Himura!", frohlockte Misao.

"Oro?" Misao-dono? Wie schön euch zu sehen."

Misao grinste.

"Und Aoshi ist ebenfalls hier. Was bringt euch beide hierher? Sessha wusste nicht, dass ihr kommen würdet..."

"Keine Sorge, Kenshin, das wusste keiner.", sagte ihm Yahiko.

"Exakt. Nicht einmal ich wusste Bescheid bis wir nach Tokyo losgezogen sind.", fuhr Aoshi fort.

Alle sahen ihn an.

"Naja, ich wollte euch alle überraschen.", murmelte Misao.

"Und das ist euch auch gelungen, de gozaru.", bestätigte Kenshin sie, "Aber ihr beiden müsst müde sein von der langen Reise. Bitte, kommt herein und sessha wird euch etwas Tee bringen, de gozaru."

"Vielen Dank.", sagte Aoshi. Und so folgten er und Misao Kenshin nach drinnen, und schleppten ihr Gepäck gleich mit.

Später am Abend kamen Megumi und Kaoru zurück, irgendwann schliesslich gefolgt von Sano. Nach einem ziehmlich überraschten Willkommen von allen und ein paar Erklärungen von Misao setzten sich schliesslich alle zum Abendessen zusammen.

Es war wirklich witzig in so einer großen Gruppe zu essen... Sano und Yahiko kämpften, wie immer, um ihr Essen. Kaoru, Misao und Megumi plapperten fröhlich, manchmal über das lachend was sie gerade besprachen, und Kenshin und Aoshi aßen still, Kenshin manchmal versuchend Aoshi zum reden zu bewegen. Aber natürlich liess sich mit Aoshi einfach nicht reden... also gab Kenshin irgendwann auf.

Ein lautes "WAS?", gefolgt von einer Menge Gekicher aus Richtung der Frauen zog Kenshins Interesse auf sich. Endlich hatte Megumi Misao von Sanos und ihrer geplanten Hochzeit erzählt.

"Na, wer hätte das wohl gedacht...", murmelte Aoshi links von ihm.

"Oro? Was sollte das denn heissen, de gozaru ka? Es ist doch gut dass sie sich endlich gefunden haben...", fragte Kenshin.

"So habe ich das auch nicht gemeint, Himura. Ich bin bloß überrascht, dass sie noch vor dir und dem Tanuki-Mädchen heiraten."

"Oh..." Kenshin wurde ein wenig rot.

"Und ich habe gedacht, dass du nach Enishi endlich dein Lektion gelernt hättest.", fuhr Aoshi fort, "Aber das geht mich ja nichts an. Du solltest aber wissen, dass sie eines Tages höchstwahrscheinlich einfach weg sein wird. Denk darüber doch mal nach."

Damit aß Aoshi weiter. Nicht dass sich Kenshin darüber beschwert hätte. Er war froh, dass die Frauen scheinbar nichts davon mitbekommen hatten.

Ausserdem hatte Aoshi einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen.

Aber hoffentlich würde jener Tag wohl niemals kommen...

Nachdem sie mit essen fertig waren brachten Kenshin und Yahiko die Teller und Platten in die Küche. Dann fing Kenshin mit dem Spülen an.

Während er noch beschäftigt war zogen sich die Frauen in Kaorus Raum zurück, aber man konnte immer noch ihre Stimmen hören. Sano, Aoshi und Yahiko zogen sich ebenfalls zum Schlafen in ihren Raum zurück. Das überliess Kenshin sich selbst, um über seinen Gedanken zu brüten.

Und so kam die Nacht...

* * *

:-:- ENDE DES PROLOGS -:-:

**

* * *

Glossar (in alphabetischer Reihenfolge): **

**Aku** – böse  
**Bokken** – Holzschwert  
**Busu** – hässliche Vogelscheuche – Yahikos Spitzname für Kaoru  
**-chan** – Suffix, normalerweise für kleine Kinder und Mädchen benutzt  
**De gozaru** – das ist es – eine Samura-Redewendung, aber keiner ausser Kenshin benutzt sie noch  
**De gozaru yo!** – das ist es! – das 'yo' steht für ein '!'  
**De gozaru ka?** – ist es das? – das 'ka' steht für eine Frage  
**Dojo** – Trainingshalle  
**-dono** – ähnlich wie –san, die wohl höflichste Form, die man benutzen kann (z. B. für Politiker benutzt) und heutzutage schon antik, 'Hr' oder 'Fr'/'Frl'  
**Gi **– ein Hemd  
**-gumi** – Gruppe - Yahiko hatte angefangen sich und die anderen 'Kenshin-gumi' zu nennen und schon bald haben das alle übernommen  
**Hitokiri** – Menschenschlächter  
**Jou-chan** – kleines Fräulein  
**Nani?** – Was?  
**Oro** – Kenshins selbstgemachte Form von 'ara', so sagen Frauen 'huh?'  
**-san** – förmliche Anrede, wie 'Hr' or 'Fr'/'Frl'  
**-sama** – eine noch höflichere Anredeform von '-san'  
**Sessha** – dieser unwürdige hier – Kenshins unterwürfige Art 'Ich' zu sagen  
**Shinai **– Bambusschwert  
**Shoji **– Reispapertüren  
**Sumanu **– Sorry  
**Tanuki** – japanischer Waschbär

* * *

**Antworten auf die Reviews aus dem gelöschten Teaser (ich habe einfach alles komplett neu gepostet...):**

R.I.P.chen: Eeendlich gepostet... Hoffentlich gefällt's euch beiden. Aber schön reviewen jetzt, ne?

Ayumi Ikari: Viiiiielen Dank dass du meine Idee auch toll findest - und dieselbe hattest... :3 ... das ist echt aufbauend, dass ich mit meinem Wahnsinn nicht allein bin! Hoffentlich gefällt dir der Prolog... aber ab dem nächsten Chappie wird's besser, versprochen!


	2. Going through the Motions

**AN:** Da ist es, mein neues Kapitel! Und endlich haben wir es zum ersten Lied geschafft. Ich weiß, dass ihr ein wenig enttäuscht wart über einen Prolog ohne Songs, aber wie gesagt hatte nie einen Prolog geplant bis ich auf einmal gemerkt habe, dass ich einen brauchen werde. Aber hier ist jetzt euer erster Song: Jetzt startet eure Buffy 'Once more with Feeling'-OST, programmiert Song Nr. 1 und genießt es!

Kenshin: Sessha will nicht.

A-chan: Aber du musst.

Kenshin: Aber sessha will es trotzdem nicht.

A-chan: Das ändert aber nichts am Fakt dass du immer noch musst.

Wie ihr seht habe ich ein paar Probleme damit meinen Cast dazu zu kriegen seinen Teil zu singen, aber... Ich habe die besseren Argumente…

.:THWACK:.

Kenshin: .:Kringelaugen:. Oro…

A-chan: .:schwingt lässig das Shinai:. Und jetzt: Sing!

LOS GEHT'S MIT DER STORY!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** FANfiction – Wenn man das Word etwas länger betrachtet kommt man sicherlich zu dem Schluss, dass ich einer jener 'FAN's bin und daher kein Geld mit dieser kleinen Ficcie mache. Ich versuche lediglich ein wenig Anerkennung von meinen Lesern zu bekommen und das klappt noch nicht einmal wirklich.  
Also _wagt_ es nicht einmal daran zu denken mich zu verklagen!

**

* * *

**

Once more with Feeling : RK Style

* * *

:-:- KAPITEL EINS -:-:  
Going through the Motions

* * *

Die Nacht war angebrochen und die Hitze des Tages schon lange verschwunden. Jetzt kamen die Sterne heraus, glitzerten mysteriös, warfen aber auch ein beruhigendes Licht auf den Dojo. 

Kenshin lag in seinem Bett, hellwach. Quer durch den Dojo konnte man Sanos lautes Schnarchen hören, deshalb konnte Kenshin nicht schlafen.

Mit einem Seufzer setzte er sich auf und sah zu Uhr hinüber. Es war schon fast Mitternacht. _'Geisterstunde'_, dachte er. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er glaubte nicht an Geister, obwohl ihn seine eigenen seit der Bakumatsu-Zeit heimsuchten.

Ein außergewöhnlich lauter Schnarcher Sanos rang durch den Dojo.

Das war's! Jetzt stand Kenshin auf und fing an sich anzuziehen. Wenn er schon nicht schlafen konnte, konnte er ebenso gut einen Spaziergang unternehmen. Seit dem Kampf gegen Enishi hatte er dass schon oft getan. Seit damals konnte Kenshin Nachts keinen Schlaf mehr finden, wanderte durch die Straßen der Vorstadt von Tokyo und versuchte seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu sortieren. Insbesondere die, die er für Kaoru hegte.

Also ließ er den Dojo – und Sanos Geschnarche – hinter sich. _'Arme Megumi-dono...'_, dachte er, _'Weiß sie überhaupt was sie erwartet wenn sie ihn heiratet?'_

Er verschloss das Tor und ging links die Straße hinunter.

Und während er so dahin ging, schossen ihm plötzlich die Worte durch den Kopf. Es war als hätte er endlich die perfekte Beschreibung für seine Situation gefunden... Und so fing er an zu singen:

**"Every single Night  
The same Arrangement  
I go out and fight the Fight"**

Es fühlte sich gut an das alles endlich mal auszusprechen, also fuhr er fort.

**"Still I always feel  
This strange Estrangement  
Nothing here is real  
Nothing here is right  
I've been making Shows of traiding Blows  
Just hoping no one knows"**

Er kam an einem Tempel vorbei als er plötzlich eine Stimme um Hilfe rufen hörte. Also rannte er in den Tempelgarten, wo er der merkwürdigsten Szene begegnete, die er je gesehen hatte: Da war ein junges Mädchen an einen der Bäume gefesselt und ein paar Männer hielten irgendeine Art Zeremonie ab, mit der klaren Absicht das Mädchen im Verlauf zu töten.

**"That I've been  
Going through the Motions  
Walking through the Part  
Nothing seems to penetrate my Heart"**

Kenshin blinzelte.

Er _kannte_ die Männer! Aber, waren sie nicht... _tot_?

Die Geister von Shishio, Jinei, Hoji und Usui hielten die Zeremonie ab!

**"I was always brave  
And kind of righteous  
Now I find I'm wavering"**

Kenshin seufzte und zog sein Sakabatou. Das musste irgendein merkwürdiger Traum sein.

Also griff er an.

**"Crawl out of your Grave  
You find this Fight just  
Doesn't mean a Thing"**

Hoji wich seiner Attacke einfach aus und stellte fest:

**"He ain't got that Swing"**

Kenshin zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete:

**"Thanks for Noticing"**

Hoji, Jinei und Usui nahmen sich gegenseitig an den Händen und starteten eine Art Tanz (schon wieder), während sie sangen:

**"He does pretty well  
With Fiends from Hell  
But lately we can tell"**

Dann sangen Jinei und Hoji zusammen:

**"That he's just  
Going through the Motions  
Faking it somehow"**

Und Usui sang 'Going through the Motions' zu einer anderen Melodie.

Das alles ging Kenshin derartig auf die Nerven dass er noch etwas beschleunigte und alle drei mit einem Schlag K.O. schlug. Aber dann hörte er etwas, dass seine Augen golden aufflammen ließ. Jetzt sang Shishio:

**"He's not even half the girl he-"**

.:THWACK:.

**"Ow…"**

Kenshin ließ angesichts der Stille einen zufriedenen Seufzer aus, und drehte sich dann zu dem Mädchen um, das immer noch an den Baum gefesselt war.

**"Will I stay this Way forever?  
Sleepwalk through my Life's Endeavor?"**

Als das Mädchen befreit war, sprang sie ihn geradezu and und sang:

**"How can I repay?"**

Kenshin warf ihr einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. Dann schob er sie weg.

**"-Whatever  
I don't want to be"**

Er verließ das Tempelgelände und setzte seinen Marsch durch das nächtliche Tokyo fort.

**"Going through the Motions  
Losing all my Drive"**

Er erreichte einen Punkt an dem er einen guten Blick über ein paar grasbedeckte Hügel und, in der Ferne, ein paar Bäume hatte. Kenshin blieb stehen und betrachtete diese friedliche Szenerie.

**"I can't even see  
If this is really me  
And I just want to be"**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erschienen bereits, und ein wenig überrascht sah er nach oben, einem vorbeifliegenden Spatzen nach.

**"Alive"**

Dann wurde er still. Nach einer Weile traf es ihn.

"Oro? Ist es schon Morgen?", murmelte er zu sich selbst, "Sessha sollte besser nach Hause gehen, bevor die anderen aufwachen..."

Also drehte er sich um und ging zurück in Richtung Kamiya-Dojo.

* * *

:-:- ENDE VON KAPITEL EINS -:-:  
Going through the Motions

**

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER:** Killerhäschen und Albträume! Also bitte dran bleiben! **

* * *

AN:** Yeah, ich weiß dass das kurz war… Aber es ist ein Song und ich muss mich ein wenig an das Tempo des Songs anpassen, wisst ihr? Und wenn sich irgendjemand wundert warum Ken-chan die Geister schlagen konnte... uh... ah... keine Ahnung! Das war aber nötig für die Szene, ne? Und, ja, die Nacht war ein wenig schnell vorbei, aber ich wollte unbedingt einen Sonnenaufgang für das Ende. Das passt einfach so toll in die Stimmung! 

War das gut? War das schlecht? Sagt es mir einfach! Schreibt mir bitte auch, wenn ihr mir nur sagen wollt, wie sehr ihr meine Story hasst... aber ich brauche ein paar Meinungen dazu, oki?

Falls ihr euch wundert: Das Glossar ist jetzt offiziell auf meiner Author's Page. Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, dort alle japanischen Terms die ich kenne aufzulisten, nur für den Fall das sie eines Tages mal in einer meiner Fics auftauchen.

Und ein _großes_ 'Dankeschön' an meine liebe Beta-Leserin Mary Snape-Evans!

**

* * *

Antworten auf Reviews: **

**R.I.P.chen: **Hach... eeendlich hast du mal ein Review gepostet! Und hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spaß damit :3

* * *

Drückt den Knopf! Ihr wisst dass ihr es wollt! 


	3. Theories – Bunnies – Together

**AN:** Hallöchen! Ich wette, ihr habt euch schon gefragt warum ich nicht früher geupdated habe… uh… naja… ich habe wohl irgendwie vergessen was ich in diesem Kapitel schreiben wollte… ;.;

WAAAAH! ES TUT SESSHA SOOO LEID!

Deswegen erspare ich euch jetzt mein Gebrabbel.

AB MIT DER STORY!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

A-chan: .:zu Kenshin:. Gehörst du mir?

Ken-chan: .:zu A-chan:. Oro?

A-chan: .:zu Sano:. Gehört er mir?

Sano: .:zu A-chan:. Häh?

A-chan: .:seufz:. .:zu Kaoru:. Gehört er mir?

Kaoru-chan: .:zu A-chan:. .:zückt Bokken:. AUF KEINEN FALL!

A-chan: .:zu Kaoru:. .:Tränen im Auge:. Neeeeeein--! Wieso?

Kaoru-chan: .: A-chan:. Weil er ganz allein mir gehört! MWAHAHAHAHAHA :3

A-chan: .:zu Kaoru:. Du bist gemein!

Ken-chan: .:zu den beiden:. Oro.

**

* * *

**

**Once more with Feeling : RK Style**

:-:- KAPITEL ZWEI -:-:  
I've got a Theory – Bunnies – If we're together

* * *

Es war bereits nach 11 Uhr als Kenshin endlich am Kamiya-Dojo ankam. Er hatte eine Weile gebraucht bis er endlich herausgefunden hatte wo er eigentlich war, weil er nämlich letzte Nacht nicht darauf geachtet hatte wo er hinging. Und dann hatte es sich herausgestellt, dass er nahezu auf der anderen Seite Tokyos war... 

Aber endlich war er zuhause.

Als er den Dojo betrat, konnte er bereits die anderen hören. Sie redeten, aber er konnte nicht genau ausfindig machen worüber.

_'Ich frage mich ob sie wohl auch… singen mussten…'_, dachte er. Wenn sie das nicht getan hatten würde er wie der letzte Idiot aussehen wenn er danach fragte. _'Nun, daran sollte ich wohl schon gewöhnt sein.'_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, _'Es ist ja nicht so als ob das das erste Mal wäre.'_

Kenshin schloss das Dojotor und überquerte den Vorhof. Dann ging er zum Wohnzimmer.

Als er die Shoji öffnete, hörten die anderen auf zu reden und sahen ihn an. Kenshin ließ noch ein überraschtes 'Oro.' raus, aber dann war auch schon Kaoru über ihn hergefallen.

"KENSHIN! Wo warst du bloß? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! Was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht einfach so zu verschwinden-"

"Oi! Kenshin!", schob sich Sano dazwischen, der aus dem Nichts auftauchte und bedrohlich über ihm lehnte, "Wo zur Hölle bist du gewesen? Wegen dir waren wir dazu gezwungen Jou-chans ungenießbares Zeug zu essen!"

"NANI?"

"Maa, maa… bitte beruhigt euch doch!", Kenshin hob beschwichtigend die Hände, "Es tut sessha furchtbar Leid dass er heute morgen nicht hier war, de gozaru yo. Aber sessha... musste seinen Kopf freikriegen und ein wenig laufen..."

Sano sah immer noch nicht ruhiger aus, aber Kaoru seufzte.

"Naja, das ist ja auch okay, aber... lass uns nächstes mal wenigsten eine Notiz liegen, okay? Damit wir wissen wo du bist."

"Hai, hai.", Kenshin nickte. Alles was sie davon abhielt sich Sorgen wegen ihm zu machen war für ihn in Ordnung. Er konnten ihnen nicht sagen dass er _die ganze Nacht_ weg gewesen war. Dann wäre Kaoru wirklich sauer auf ihn.

"Also...", sagte er, "Wo ist Yahiko?"

"Der ist zum Akabeko gegangen.", antwortete Megumi.

"Ich verstehe…"

Kenshin stand da ziemlich unbehaglich. Er versuchte auf irgendein Gesprächsthema zu kommen, irgendetwas was seine Gedanken von dieser nagenden Frage ablenkte: _'Haben sie letzte Nacht dasselbe erlebt?_

Aber seine Neugierde überwältigte ihn.

"Nun..", fing er an, "Ist letzte Nacht während ich weg war irgendetwas passiert? Irgendetwas... _ungewöhnliches_?"

Misao sah auf.

"Wie was?"

"Nun…", fuhr er fort, "Uh… hatte irgendeiner von euch plötzlich… das Bedürfnis… lautzusingen?"

Er hatte die letzten Wörter geflüstert, aber die anderen schienen sie trotzdem verstanden zu haben. Plötzlich sprachen alle wild durcheinander.

"Ich fass es nicht...", sagte Sano.

"Nun, das habe ich, aber ich würde nicht sagen das es...", sagte Aoshi.

"Oh ja, das hast du!", unterbrach ihn Misao.

"Das war wirklich merkwürdig.", begann Megumi, "Wir haben nur miteinander geredet und plötzlich... Es war genau wie in einem dieser Musicals!"

"Nun, das würde das unsichtbare Orchester im Hintergrund erklären...", fuhr Aoshi fort, "... und den merkwürdigen Tanz des Gockelkopfes."

"Ich fand das sehr bedrohlich.", schloss Sano.

"Wovon hast _du_ gesungen?", fragte Kaoru.

Kenshin dachte nach. Das war wirklich merkwürdig. Die Erinnerung war immer noch so lebhaft in seinem Kopf, aber er konnte einfach nicht mehr erfassen was er da gesungen hatte.

"Sessha kann sich nicht erinnern, de gozaru.", sagte er, "Aber es fühlte sich ganz natürlich an."

"Ich finde das sehr beunruhigend.", sagte Sano, "Das ist absolut _nicht_ natürlich. Ist es möglich das es _noch mal _passiert?"

"Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Aoshi.

"Wir könnten in den Büchern nachschlagen!", warf Misao ein. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn.

"Was ist los, Misao-chan?", fragte Kaoru besorgt.

"Oh... nichts... Es ist bloß... _Haben_ wir solche Bücher, Aoshi-sama?"

Plötzlich platzte Yahiko herein.

"Ihr werdet nicht glauben was im Akabeko passiert ist!"

"Alle haben gesungen und getanzt?", schlug Megumi gelangweilt vor.

"Wa- Nein.", schmollte Yahiko, "Ich hab ein Kind bekommen. Einen Dinosaurier."

Das ließ Megumi aufhorchen.

"Oh mein Gott! Hat er gesungen?"

"_Nein!_"

Yahiko setzte sich zu ihnen.

"Also ist es hier dasselbe gewesen, ne?", fragte er.

"Jupp...", antwortete Sano, "Wovon habt ihr gesungen?"

"Teriyaki."

"Klingt… interessant."

"Und warum bist so früh wieder hier?", fragte Kaoru, "Du bist doch gerade erst zum Akabeko gegangen!"

"Uh... naja..."

Yahiko wurde ein wenig rot. Aber dann erzählte er es ihnen:

"Tae-san hat mir gesagt dass ich von dort verschwinden soll, weil ich die Töne nicht getroffen habe..."

Er wurde noch röter.

"Egal!", unterbrach ihn Sano, "Wir müssen dieser Sache auf den Grund gehen bevor das schon wieder losgeht!"

Das war genau der Augenblick, als Aoshi sich nach vorne lehnte und anfing zu singen:

**"I've got a Theory  
That it's a Demon"**

Er runzelte die Stirn.

**"A _dancing _Demon.. nyeeh, something isn't right there"**

Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück und dachte nach. Megumi fiel ein.

**"I've got a Theory  
Some Kid is dreamin'  
And we're all stuck inside its whacky Broadway Nightmare"**

Plötzlich hatte Sano einen seiner intelligenten Augenblicke:

"I've got a Theory we should work this out" 

Megumi hatte wieder dieses unheimliche Gefühl das sie schon heute Morgen hatte, dasselbe als Sano angefangen hatte über Yahikos lautes Schnarchen zu singen. Es fühlte sich so _merkwürdig_ an. Und sie sang, begleitet von Kaoru und Misao:

**"It's getting eerie  
What's this cheery singing all about?"**

Sano, immer noch in seinem intelligenten Augenblick, hatte eine Idee:

**"It could be Witches  
Some evil Witches"**

Aber dann erinnerte er sich an etwas das ihm ein gewisser Jemand gerade gestern gesagt hatte, und plötzlich brabbelte er:

**"Wich is ridiculous 'cause Witches they were persecuted wicca good and love the Earth and woman power and I'll be over here!"**

Dann versuchte er sich unter dem Tisch zu verstecken.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Kaoru ihre eigene Theorie entwickelt:

**"I've got a Theory  
It could be Bunnies"**

Die anderen sahen sie wie gelähmt an. Dann versuchte Kenshin seine eigene Version...

"I've got a-" 

… bloß um von Kaoru unterbrochen zu werden:

**"Bunnies aren't just cute  
Like everybody supposes"**

Megumi hob eine Augenbraue, auf ihrem Gesicht einen Ausdruck der klar sagte 'Geht's noch?'.

**"They got them hoppy Legs  
And twitchy little Noses  
And what's with all the Carrots?"**

Dabei konnte Kenshin nur noch an eines denken.

"Oro?"

**"What do they need such good eyesight for, anyway?  
Bunnies! Bunnies!  
It must be Bunnies!"**

Dann machte sie eine Pause und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Auf einmal sprang Misao zu ihr hin und ergriff ihre Hände, absolut überzeugt von Kaorus verständlichen Argumenten.

Sie warf ihre eigene Meinung ein:

**"Or maybe Midgets…"**

Ängstlich klammerten sich die beiden aneinander und versuchten sich in einer Ecke zu verstecken. Megumi seufzte und rollte mit den Augen während sie sang:

**"I've got a Theory we should work this fast"**

Aoshi und Megumi warfen sich bedeutende Blicke zu, und fuhren dann gemeinsam fort:

**"Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed"**

Und dann warf Yahiko ein:

**"I've got a Theory  
it doesn't matter"**

Die anderen sahen ihn an, deshalb fuhr er fort:

**"What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this Place that we can't weather?  
Apocalypse  
We've all been there  
The same old Trips  
Why should we care?"**

Wie wahr das doch war! Sogar Kaoru und Misao schafften es aus ihrem Versteck zu kriechen, und alle sangen zusammen:

**"What can't we do if we get in it?  
We'll work it through within a minute  
We have to try  
We'll pay the price  
It's do or die"**

Darauf murmelte Kenshin:

**"Hey, I've died twice"**

Aoshi warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu, während die anderen das überhört zu haben schienen.

**"What can't we face if we're together?"**

Jetzt sang Aoshi im Hintergrund:

**"- What can't we face"**

**"What's in this Place that we can't weather?"**

**"- If we're together"**

Und alle sangen:

**"There's nothing we can't face!"**

Dann wurden sie still. Aber Kaoru hatte immer noch etwas das sie sagen musste. Also sang sie, einen ängstlichen Blick in den Augen:

**"Except for Bunnies…"**

* * *

:-:- ENDE VON KAPITEL ZWEI -:-:  
I've got a Theory – Bunnies – If we're together

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** DIE SOYA-SAUCE!

* * *

**AN:** Woah! Ich hab echt lang gebraucht um das zu schreiben… Es war nicht wirklich eine Schreibhemmung, um ehrlich zu sein… eher meine Faulheit… -.-" 

Und dann habe ich auch noch vergessen was ich schreiben wollte... T.T Das hilft einem _so_ überhaupt nicht!

Und bis gestern hatte ich nur 5 Sätze geschrieben... aber ich hatte schon vor einer Weile beschlossen das ich heute auf jeden Fall posten will, deshalb musste ich mich vor meinen PC klemmen, die Buffy-Szene wieder ansehen, und dann fing ich an zu schreiben. Ich liebe den Teil wo Dawn sagt das sie einen Dino bekommen hat!

Ich habe das nächste Kapitel schon fertig, aber ich werde erst nächste Woche posten, okay? Ich habe das Ganze nämlich mit dem Ziel angefangen alle zwei Wochen zu posten. Also eine Woche zum Schreiben und Übersetzen, und eine Woche für meine Beta. Aber jetzt habe ich ganze drei Wochen für's updaten gebraucht! Ich möchte wieder in den Alle-Zwei-Wochen-Zyklus kommen, deshalb poste ich das nächste Kapitel nächste Woche.

Ich bin sicher dass ihr das überleben werdet. :3

Gruß

Die Anonyme Stimme Aus Dem Hintergrund

* * *

**Reviewer die ich bis jetzt hatte:**

**

* * *

**

**TennyoAkana:** bin jetzt ihr offizieller Beta!  
**R.I.P.chen:** meine eigene Beta!  
**gaybriel:**ein Freund von mir und R.I.P.chen  
**SaitouuRyuuji:** ein neues Mitglied unserer kleinen Gemeinschaft!

**

* * *

****Antworten auf Reviews:**

**

* * *

**

**R.I.P.chen:** Ich hätte dir wohl keine Vorschau geben dürfen, ne? -.- Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass dir dieses Kapitel auch gefällt (ist ganz frisch fertig - hab's eben erst übersetzt ;) )

**gaybriel:** Freut mich dass es dir gefällt! Hoffentlich reviewst du diesmal...:3

* * *

Drückt den Knopf! Ihr wisst dass ihr das wollt! 


	4. The SoySauce!

**AN:** Hier ist es, das neue, erschreckend kurze Kapitel der Woche!

AB MIT DER STORY!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

Kenshin: Hallo minna-dono! Es tut sessha schrecklich Leid, aber es scheint als ob A-dono sich bislang noch keinen angemessenen Disclaimer ausgedacht hat. Daher bittet euch sessha zur Kenntnis zu nehmen das er nicht A-dono gehört... 

A-chan: .:hat Kopfschmerzen:. Oh halt die Klappe…

Kenshin: … und das er sehr froh über diesen Fakt ist, wenn sessha das hinzufügen darf...

A-chan: Nani?

Kenshin: … weil Kaoru-dono A-dono töten würde wenn sie das täte. Also, um A-dono zu beschützen, wird sessha wohl für den Rest seines Lebens bei Kaoru-dono bleiben. .:rurouni-grin™:.

A-chan: .:grummel:. Als ob dir das was _ausmachen _würde!

**

* * *

**

**Once more with Feeling : RK Style**

:-:- KAPITEL DREI -:-:  
The Soy-Sauce

* * *

Nach ein paar Sekunden Stille ließ Sano endlich einen Seufzer raus. 

"_Das_ hatte ich gemeint."

Die anderen nickten. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl gewesen, so zusammen zu singen. Aber es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an...

"Also...", sagte Yahiko und sah Kenshin an, "Was machen wir jetzt?"

Kenshin zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Das ganze hatte ihn ziemlich geplättet. Besonders der 'Do or Die'-Teil (_Tu's oder stirb_). Er hatte gesungen 'I've died twice' (_Ich bin zweimal gestorben_) – und das war nichts als die Wahrheit wenn man erst einmal darüber nachdachte. Es hatte sich wie sterben angefühlt, zuerst die Frau und dann seine neue Liebe zu verlieren. Und es war auch nicht so als ob sein Leben jemals einfach gewesen wäre... _'War überhaupt jemals wirklich glücklich?'_, fragte er sich, _'Habe ich jemals ein Glück gespürt das nicht zerstört wurde?'_

Die Antwort darauf war 'Nein'.

Er fühlte sich als ob er tot wäre.

Dieses Gefühl war überwältigend, sein Geist schien alles auszublenden ausser der Frage: _'War ich überhaupt jemals lebendig?'_

Vielleicht damals als er noch ein einfaches Kind gewesen war.

"-shin? Kenshin!"

Er spürte ein sanftes Schütteln an seiner Schulter.

"Oro?", brachte er heraus.

Kaoru stand vor ihm, eine Hand an seiner Schulter und ihn sanft schüttelnd. Kenshin sah sie überrascht an. Es schien dass ihn seine Gedanken für einen Augenblick so verschluckt hatten dass er nichts anderes mehr mitbekommen hatte... Wo waren die anderen? Er sah sich um. Sie waren nirgends zu sehen.

"Bist du jetzt wach?", frage Kaoru.

"H-hai...", antwortete Kenshin, "Wo sind die anderen, Kaoru-dono, de gozaru ka?"

"Wir haben etwas beschlossen.", sagte sie, "Wir gehen zur Bücherei und versuchen dort ein paar Bücher zu finden die uns helfen können."

_'Uns helfen...?'_, dachte er. Dann viel es ihm wieder ein. Ja, das Problem mit dem Singen...

"Die anderen sind schon los, als beeil dich ein wenig, Dummerchen!", sagte Kaoru, schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. So verließen sie ebenfalls den Dojo, verriegelten das Tor und rannten ihren Freunden nach. Schon bald holten sie sie wieder ein.

"Da sind wir!", rief Kaoru.

"Ah! Gut dass ihr endlich da seid!", anwortete Misao, "Ich hoffe wirklich dass wenigsten _ihr_ wisst wo die Bücherei ist, weil die Männer, na ja... lasst uns einfach sagen dass sie sich nicht über den Weg einigen können..."

Dann nickte sie hinüber zu den Männern (und dem Jungen). Sano und Yahiko standen ein Stück entfernt und stritten sich ob man nun rechts oder links abbiegen musste... Aoshi stand neben ihnen und betrachtete die Wolken über ihnen.

"Oro?", sagte Kenshin, dann ging er zu Aoshi, "Warum siehst du dir denn die Wolken an, de gozaru ka?"

Aoshi warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

"Nun, alles was mir die Wolken an Hinweisen bezüglich der Richtung geben können ist definitiv hilfreicher als alles was ich von _diesen_ Kerlen bekommen werde. Stimmst du mir da nicht zu, Hmura?"

"Hai..."

Kenshin lachte. Dann zeigte er die rechte Straße hinunter.

"Die Bücherei liegt in der Richtung, gar nicht weit entfernt vom Akabeko."

Also gingen sie die rechte Straße hinunter, Yahiko mit einem breiten Grinsen (er war für rechts gewesen), Sano schmollen (er war für links gewesen), und die anderen erleichtert...

Nach einer Weile waren sie fast da. Sie mussten nur noch diese Straße hinunter gehen, hinter dem Akabeko rechts abbiegen und dann der Straße bis zum Ende folgen.

"Ich frage mich...", sagte Kaoru plötzlich laut.

"Oro?" Kenshin sah sie an. Er musste die Gruppe nicht mehr länger führen, deshalb war er ein wenig zurückgefallen und ging zur Zeit neben Kaoru – natürlich rein zufällig…

"Ich frage mich nur ob _das_ alles nur uns passiert...", sagte sie, "Uns und denen die uns nahe stehen. Ich meine, es sieht doch nicht so aus als ob dasselbe mit den anderen passiert, oder?"

Dann sah sie sich um. Kenshin folgte ihrem Blick und ja, es schien als ob alle sich so verhielten wie immer. Nirgendwo wurde gesungen.

"Ist das da drüben nicht Ginta-san?", fragte Kaoru. Kenshin sah dorthin wo sie hinzeigte. Ja, das war Ginta, Koch des Akabeko, der da vor besagtem Restaurant stand und mit einem Mann von einem Reinigungsdienst sprach. Es schien dass das der Reinigungsdienst war der die Schmutzwäsche de Akabekos erledigte – was ziemlich viel war...

Ginta nahm den Sack der die gereinigte Wäsche enthielt dem Mann ab und öffnete ihn um einen prüfenden Blick hineinzuwerfen. Er sah in den Sack, dann zu dem Mann und dann wieder auf die Wäsche.

Plötzlich riss er ein Kleidungsstück heraus, begann einen kleinen Tanz und sang laut:

**"They goooot the Soy-Saaaaauce ooooooooooooooooout!"**

Andere Leute auf der Straße hatten plötzlich auch Wäsche in ihren Händen, schwangen sie hin und her und sangen ebenfalls:

**"They gooooot the Soooooy-Saaaaauce oooooooooout!"**

"Oro?", Kenshin blinzelte, "Nun, sessha denkt dass _das_ wohl eure Frage beantwortet, de gozaru yo..."

Alles was Kaoru dazu einfiel war:

"Uh… oh…"

* * *

:-:- ENDE VON KAPITEL DREI -:-:  
The Soy-Sauce

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** SPELL-ING PROBLEMS!

* * *

**AN:** Jupp, es ist kurz. Jupp, es ist ziemlich sinnlos. Aber ich war mir nicht ganz sicher wie ich diese Szene einbringen könnte... Ich hoffe dass ihr trotzdem euren Spaß damit hattet! Das nächste Kapitel wird ein wirklich romantisches – zumindest ist das meine Meinung. Tara's Song ist einfach so... Ah! Ich liebe es... :3 

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

P.S.: Btw, ich arbeite am nächsten Kapitel aber es will einfach nicht so recht gelingen... Also habt bitte Gnade mit mir... v.v"

Ich bin nur gerade ziemlich deprimiert, daher ist Humor/Parody schreiben nicht wirklich einfach... ;.; Sorry...

Aber sobald es mir besser geht schreibe ich sofort weitere coole Kapitel! Versprochen! n.n

**

* * *

Antworten auf Reviews: **

**KEINE REVIEWS ERHALTEN! Nicht einmal von meiner Beta. Und das macht mich ziemlich sauer. **

* * *

Drückt den Knopf! Ihr wisst dass ihr das wollt! 


End file.
